


il sogno

by lazy_lemon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	il sogno

  
1.

아서는 조용히 휴게실의 문을 닫았다. 적당히 노곤한 평일의 오후. 느긋하지는 않았지만 그렇다고 붐비지도 않았던 점심 시간이 끝나고 이제 두어 시간의 휴식시간이 남았다. 다른 동료들이라면 저녁 영업을 위한 약간의 휴식과 빠듯한 준비만으로도 부족하겠지만 아서에게는 말 그대로 쉬는 시간일 뿐이었다. 목을 조이던 유니폼을 벗고 평상복으로 바꿔 입은 채로 홀로 나서자 금세 심퉁 맞은 휘파람 소리가 따라 붙었다.

“어디 가?”  
“커피.”

아서는 주방 쪽은 쳐다보지도 않은 채 입술만을 움직여 대답했다. 평상복이라지만 몸에 꼭 들어맞는 정장은 그 차림 그대로 디켄팅을 해도 어색하지 않을 듯 하다. 아서는 조금 헐거워진 손목이 마음에 들지 않는 듯 단추를 매만졌다.  
셔츠까지 맞추어 입어야 할 만큼 강박적으로 옷에 매달리는 편은 아니지만 역시나 평균치에서 두께가 한참이나 모자란 몸은 그나마도 맞추지 않으면 이렇게 남는 부분이 생기곤 한다. 보통은 커프스 홀을 안쪽으로 넣어 라인을 조절했지만 매번 그렇게 차려 입을 수 만은 없는 법이다. 아서는 잠시 망설이다 단추를 풀어내었다.  
조금은 선선하지만 햇볕이 좋은 날이다. 나쁘지 않겠지. 아서는 천천히 셔츠를 접어 올렸다. 가느다랗게 근육이 붙은 늘씬한 팔이 드러나자 노골적으로 한숨이 터져 나온다. 이쯤 되면 결국은 돌아봐 줄 수 밖에 없다.  
주방에서 고개를 빼꼼히 내밀고 있는 모습은 아무리 잘 봐주어도 귀엽다고는 할 수 없다. 음식을 내 가는 곳에 저러고 있다니. 유서프가 알면 또 한번 난리가 날 일이다. 아서는 가만히 임스를 바라보았다. 그를 다루는 데에는 이것이 가장 좋은 방법이라는 것은 이 레스토랑에 취업한 지 일주일 만에 깨닫게 되었다.  
아니나 다를까. 웃음기 가득 한 얼굴로 아서를 바라보던 임스는 아서의 시선에 조금씩 그 웃음기를 지워나갔고, 종국에는 당황스런 얼굴로 손을 들어 제 뺨을 부볐다.

“내 얼굴에 뭐 묻었어?”  
“아니.”  
“그럼 왜…”  
“나간다.”

너무 잘생겨서, 혹은 반해서- 라는 임스의 입버릇이 나오기 전에 서둘러 말을 자르는 것도. 아서가 정확히 열흘 만에 터득한 요령이었다. 아서가 일을 시작한 지 이제 7개월 하고도 보름. 보통 사람이라면 머쓱해 하거나 질려서 떨어져 나갈 법도 한데 임스는 달랐다. 아서는 그것이 조금 신선하다고 생각했다.

“같이 가.”  
“내가 왜?”  
“항상 가던 곳에 가는거잖아.”

아서는 다시 한 번 임스를 돌아보았다. 어느 새 주방에서 빠져 나와 앞치마를 털어내고 있는 모습에 할 말을 잃었다. 임스가 말하는 ‘항상 가던 곳’은 이 레스토랑에서 그리 멀지 않은 카페다. La mer. 이름 그대로 바다를 닮은 카페. 이렇게 말하면 항상 유서프는 코웃음을 쳤고, 코브는 그 설명의 부조리함을 납득시키려는 듯 이론을 늘어놓았으며, 멜은 언젠가 자신도 데려가라고 말하곤 했다. 그리고 임스는.  
아서는 작게 한숨을 삼켰다. 바다를 닮은 것은 카페의 인테리어와 분위기 뿐만이 아니다. 주인의 새파란 눈동자. 그것은 열대 바다의 맑은 푸른 빛을 닮았다. 언젠가 가 본적이 있는 맑고 얕은 바다. 산호초에 둘러싸인 투명한 푸른 빛. 무어라 설명하기 어려운 그 푸른 빛은 ‘푸르다’라는 한 마디로 다 표현할 수 없기에 결국은 푸르다는 말로 포장해 심장 한 구석에 담아둘 수 밖에 없는 빛이었다. 그렇게 기억 속에만 담아 두었던 푸른 빛깔을 눈에 담은 남자를 보았을 때, 아서는 오너가 어떤 생각으로 카페의 이름을 지었건 정말 잘 지은 이름이라고 납득해 버렸다. 한참의 시간이 흐른 지금에도 정말로 딱 들어맞는 이름이라고. 아서는 그렇게 생각했다. 그 뿐이었다. 그래서 아서는 그 감상을 다른 이들이 납득할 수 있도록 설명할 수고를 들일 생각이 없었다. 그리고 그 생각은 레스토랑 안의 어느 한 남자에게는 미칠 듯한 질투를 불러일으키는 듯 했다.

“Mr. Eames. 내가 왜 너랑 같이 커피를 마셔야 하는데?”  
“거기 오너, 수상해.”

이쯤 되면 기가 차서 할 말도 안 나오는 법이다. 아서는 지끈하고 울리는 듯한 머리에 주먹을 꾸욱- 쥐었다. 여기서 주먹을 올리지 않는 것은 저녁 영업이 남았기 때문이다. 저런 녀석이라도 이 레스토랑에 둘 밖에 없는 쉐프 중 하나이니 자칫 잘못 맞아서 이라도 빠지게 되면 분명 차질이 생길 것이다. 게다가 녀석을 잘 못 때려서 손에 상처라도 생기면 손님에게 실례다. 아서는 짧게 심호흡을 했다.

“커피 맛은 하나도 안 수상해.”  
“그래서 더 수상하다는 거야. 거기 뭐라도 넣은 거 아냐? 너 입맛 까다로운 거 내가 알고, 유서프가 알고, 오너가 아는데! 넌 왜 거기만 가?”  
“커피가 맛있으니까.”  
“나도 같이 가.”  
“왜?”  
“안 될건 뭐야?  
”같이 갈 이유도 없잖아.”

이번에 한숨을 쉰 것은 임스 쪽이었다. 아서는 벽에 걸린 시계를 바라보았다. 이 무의미한 실랑이 덕에 벌써 30분이나 시간이 흘렀다. 이제 슬슬 유서프가 돌아 올 시간이다. 남은 재료를 살피고, 부족한 재료를 채우고, 내쉬가 주방 정리와 설거지를 완벽히 끝내었는지 확인할 시간. 그들이 본격적으로 바빠지기 전에 워밍 업에 들어 갈 시간이 다가오고 있었다. 아서는 그 시간에 자리를 비우는 것을 그리 좋아하지 않았다. 정확히는 자리를 비우는 모습을 보이는 것을.  
다들 바쁜 시간에 혼자만 자리를 비우는 것을 껄끄러워하는 성격은 아니다. 그렇다고 딱히 할 일이 없는 아서가 가게 안에 머문다고 해서 그의 손을 빌리려 드는 동료도 없는 환경이다. 그래도 아서는 자신에게 최소한의 양심은 존재한다고 생각했다. 아무리 할 일이 없다 해도 바빠지기 시작하는 마당에 얌체처럼 몸을 빼내는 것은 직장 내 분위기를 위해서라도 하등 좋을 것이 없다는 것이 아서의 지론이었다.

“네가 다른 사람에게 관심 가지는 게 싫어.”

그래서 재빨리 몸을 빼내려고 했는데. 이번엔 직격으로 날아 든 임스의 공격에 온 몸이 다 휘청였다. 이 남자는 돌려 말한다, 라는 것을 알긴 아는 것일까. 그의 말투에 짙게 묻어나는 영국식 악센트는 그가 분명 영국에 적을 두고 있다는 것을 말해준다. 하지만 그에게는 영국인 특유의 우회적인 표현이나 배려를 가득 담은 수동적 표현 따위는 존재하지 않는 듯 했다. 아서는 목을 가다듬었다.

“Mr. Eames. 우리가 사귀는 사이라도 되던가?”

이번에야말로 임스의 입이 딱 다물어졌다. 아서는 아차 싶어 혀를 물었다. 상처 받았다. 평소처럼 웃는 얼굴로 아니다 아니다 하더라도 상처 받았을 것이다. 아서는 왜 자신이 그가 자신의 말에 상처 받은 것을 걱정해야 하는지 알 수 없었다. 그래서 그 감정은 짜증을 불러 일으켰고, 상처 받은 임스에게 짜증을 낼 수 없다고 억누르게 되는 자신에 더더욱 짜증이 났다.

“…….”

이번는 임스가 아서보다 먼저 한숨을 내어놓았다. 쳇. 아서는 짧게 혀를 찼다. 어색하게 눈썹 끝을 매만지고는 허리를 곧게 폈다. 유서프가 돌아 올 시간이다. 이제 이 타이밍을 놓치면 꼼짝 없이 휴게실에 앉아 책이나 읽어야 할 지도 모를 일이다. 그래서 결국 아서는 임스를 노려보는 수 밖에 없었다.

“가려면 빨리 와.”  
“응?”

임스의 눈이 커다랗게 떠진다. 아서는 떨떠름하게 턱 끝으로 문을 가리켰다. 임스가 자리를 비우면 유서프의 일이 엄청나게 늘어난다는 상식은 머릿속에서 지워진 지 오래다.

“싫으면 말고.”

어딘지 머쓱해서일까. 목소리가 전에 없이 날카롭다.

“아니, 싫을 리가, 달링.”  
“그 소리 좀 집어 치워.”

재빨리 앞치마를 집어 던지고 달려 나온 임스가 아서의 허리에 팔을 감았다. 밀어내려는 아서의 뺨에 짧게 임스의 입술이 스쳤다. 임스의 등을 맵게 내려치는 소리가 홀 안을 울렸다. 남은 것은 닫힌 문에서 울리는 조용한 벨 소리. 그리고 뒤이어 홀을 채운 것은 두 사람이 사라진 지 얼마 지나지 않아 돌아 온 유서프의 분노의 고함소리. 오후의 휴식 시간은 그렇게 지나갔다.

 

2.  
La mer

피셔는 느릿하게 눈을 깜박였다. 새파랗게 갠 하늘은 그 어디에서도 한 점 그늘을 찾을 수 없다. 오늘도 꽤 더울 모양이다. 테라스에는 발 빠른 직원이 벌써 파라솔을 펼쳐놓았다. 새파란 하늘 아래 하늘빛 그대로 비친 파라솔이 곱다. 온통 푸르고 푸른 가운데 따가운 햇볕이 동그마니 떨어진다. 피셔는 저도 모르게 한숨을 쉬었다.

"오늘도 꽤 덥겠죠?"

맑은 목소리가 정적을 깨웠다. 피셔는 저도 모르게 한 걸음 물러섰다. 맑은 갈색의 눈동자가 한 점 흔들림 없이 피셔를 올려다 보았다.

"아리아드네."

지나칠 정도로 눈치가 빠른 직원은 피셔의 동요에도 개의치 않고 웃어보였다.

"이렇게 더워서야. 오늘도 낮엔 한산하겠네요."

살짝 고개를 기울이며 동그란 눈동자가 웃는다. 고양이처럼, 그녀는 피셔가 말을 고르는 사이 재빨리 사라져 버렸다. 아마도 아직 끝내지 못한 다른 일이 있는지도 모른다. 피셔는 그녀의 뒷모습을 쫓던 시선을 벽으로 옮겼다.  
Cafe la mer. ‘바다’라는 이름을 가진 이 공간은 바다라기보다는 수족관을 닮았다. 피셔는 그렇게 생각했다. 회색빛 도시에서 푸른색은 단연 이질적이다. 그 푸른색을 모아 벽에 바르고 햇빛조차 제대로 들지 않는 맨 안쪽 자리에서, 피셔는 마치 심해어처럼 침잠했다. 언제나 상념은 무겁게 피셔를 감싸고 돌았다. 얇게 둘러쓰고 있었던 막은 점점 더 두꺼워지고, 꼭 그만큼 투명해져서. 피셔는 자신이 수족관을 바라보는 시선으로 세상을 보는 것인지, 수족관 안 쪽에서 세상을 엿보고 있는 것인지 확신할 수 없었다.

“무슨 생각을 그렇게 해?”

불쑥, 멍하니 벽을 바라보고 있던 피셔의 앞에 와인 병이 내려앉았다. 색이 고운 로제 와인. 반투명한 붉은 빛이 푸른 벽에 비추어 장밋빛으로 빛난다. 피셔는 느릿하게 고개를 들었다. 익숙한 얼굴이 익숙하게 웃는다.

“아서.”  
“오늘은 불청객도 같이 있어서…….”

미안하다는 듯 고개를 까닥여 보이는 끝에, 전혀 익숙하지 않은 얼굴이 퉁퉁 부어있다. 피셔는 고개를 기울였다. 아서는 근처 레스토랑에서 일하고 있다. 종종 선물로 주고 가는 와인들은 그가 레스토랑의 셀러를 채우면서 뒤로 빼내는 것이라는 것을 잘 알고 있는 피셔다. 동료라면, 그 사실을 알고 있는 걸까? 문득 궁금해졌다.

“이쪽은 임스.”

별로 입에 담기 싫다는 듯 까끌하게 나오는 목소리와 달리 눈동자가 웃고 있어서. 아- 하고. 피셔는 작게 소리를 굴렸다. 실례는 되지 않을까 해서, 아서를 올려다 보았지만 멀뚱하게 서 있는 남자를 잡아 끄느라 그는 알아채지 못한 듯 했다.

“어, Mr. 임스.”

어색하게 자리에서 일어나서 손을 내밀었지만 남자는 아서를 노려 볼 뿐이었다. 마치, 사탕을 뺏긴 어린 아이처럼 잔뜩 부어서는. 피셔는 자신이 떠올린 비유에 작게 웃었다. 덩치는 큰 남자가 그런 비유에 들어맞는다는 것은, 어떤 면에서는 결코 유쾌한 광경일 수 없을 텐데. 지금은 달랐다. 아서가 잠시 피셔를 돌아보고는 어정쩡하게 웃었다. 동시에 피셔는 아서의 구두가 임스의 정강이를 세차게 걷어차는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 놀라운 일이다. 피셔가 아는 아서는 결코 그런 사람이 아니었다.  
아서는, 언제나 겉보기처럼 딱 떨어지는 성격만은 아니었다. 적당히 유들거리고, 한 편으로는 심술궃은 구석도 있다는 것을 피셔는 알고 있었다. 하지만 그것은 그가 자신의 선 안쪽에 들이기로 마음먹은 사람에 한해서였다. 피셔는 종종 아서가 늘어놓는 불평을 들었고, 그런 날이면 그가 손가락 끝으로 커피잔을 매만진다는 것을 알고 있었다. 같이 오고 싶어하는 사람이 있어서- 라는 말에 흘리듯 손님이 오는 것은 가게로서는 당연한 도리라고 말한 기억이 난다. 그 사람이 이 사람인가 싶어서. 피셔는 새삼 임스를 다시 보게 되었다.  
헐렁하게 통이 넓은 바지와 현란한 색의 셔츠에 가려져 있지만 확실히 미남임이 분명한 얼굴에서, 청회색 눈동자가 빛난다. 피셔는 무심결에 카페의 가장 안쪽 벽을 바라보았다. 빛이 들지 않아 어둡게 가라앉은 그 벽은 다른 곳과 같은 색을 칠했음에도 바위처럼 묵직하게 가라앉아 있다. 피셔는 임스가 마치 그 벽과 같다고 생각했다. 임스가 아서에게 걷어 채인 정강이를 문지르다 고개를 들었을 때, 그의 머리카락이 이마 위로 흘러내렸다.

“Il sogno의 sous-chef…….”

피셔가 느릿하게 말을 흘렸다. 그 말에 임스가 허리를 바로 세웠다. 잠시 못마땅한 듯 아서를 바라보던 그가 여전히 허공을 배회하고 있는 피셔의 손을 잡았다.

“찾아오신 적이 있었나요?”  
“식사는 한 적이 없지만, 와인이라면…….”

피셔가 얼버무렸다. 요리를 하는 그의 모습을 본 적은 없지만 잔뜩 부은 얼굴을 한 아서를 데리고 장을 보는 모습은 몇 번인가 본 적이 있다. 느릿느릿 그의 뒤를 따르는 아서에게 연신 웃는 얼굴로 이것저것 떠들어대는 그를 보며 참 지치지도 않는구나, 하고 고개를 내젓던 사람들. 피셔는 사실 아서가 꽤나 즐거워하고 있다는 것을 알고 있었지만 그 사실은 자신만이 알아야 하는 비밀이라는 것도 잘 알고 있었다.

“한번……”  
“시간 날 때 식사하러 오라니까. 저 쪽 아가씨도 같이.”

임스의 말을 낚아챈 것은 아서였다. 팔짱을 낀 채 아리아드네에게 웃어주며 아서가 속살거렸다.

“꼴은 저래도, 꽤 솜씨는 좋은 편이야. 유서프가 인정했으니까.”

솜씨 좋게 와인병을 막은 코르크를 뜯어내는 팔에 가느다랗게 힘줄이 돋았다. 눈치 빠르게 와인잔을 날라다 준 아리아드네에게 임스가 무어라 농을 건네는 것을 들으며 피셔는 자리에 주저앉았다. 오늘은, 날이 정말 더운 오늘은, 너무 정신 없이 흘러간다.

“더워서 늘어져있을 게 보여서.”

아서가 잔을 건넸다. 예상 외로 차가운 기운에 피셔가 손 끝을 움찔했다. 아서는 예상했다는 듯 웃으며 잔을 가까이 밀어 줄 뿐이었다. 차가운 스파클링 와인. 춤추는 분홍빛. 피셔는 와인이 좋았다. 정확히는 아서가 가져다 주는 와인이. 그가 가져다 주는 것은 눈이 커질 만큼 고가의 것은 아니지만 언제나 시기 적절하게, 분위기는 물론 마시는 이의 상태까지도 고려한 것으로 언제나 만족스러웠다. 술을 그리 즐기지 않는 아리아드네 조차도 아서가 가져다 주는 와인이라면 한 잔씩은 꼬박꼬박 받아다 마실 정도다.  
그 사실을 칭찬했을 때, 아서 자신은 피셔가 주는 커피가 좋다고 했다. 그러니 매 한가지라고. 하지만 피셔는 그 것이 같지 않다고 생각했다. 자신이 내리는 커피는 그저 질 좋은 원두와 기계적으로 세팅된 정석적인 솜씨에서 나오는 맛일 뿐이다. 분위기 따위, 스스로 녹아 들어갈 줄 모르니 맞출 수 있을 리가 없다. 피셔는 조심스럽게 와인을 마셨고, 미소 지었다. 그런 그를 따라 아서가 웃었다. 가지런하게 이를 드러내며 시원하게 웃는 모습은 쉽게 볼 수 있는 일이 아니다.

“좀 쉬다가 정신 나면 커피 한 잔 부탁해.”

저 녀석이 그 맛에 반해서 쓸데 없는 소리 못하게. 아서가 투덜거렸다. 진심이 담긴 소리에 피셔는 흘깃, 임스를 돌아보았다. 아리아드네와 까르륵, 숨 넘어가게 웃어대며 떠들던 남자가 그 시선을 알아챈 듯 피셔를 바라보았다. 짧게 떨어진 시선이 이내 피셔를 거쳐 아서에게 닿았다. 곧이어, 놀랄 만큼 부드러운 미소가 남자의 입가에서 번졌다.

“다음에도…….”  
“음..?”  
“다음에도 같이 오라고.”

아서의 눈이 커졌다. 동그란 눈동자에 의아함이 차오르다, 이내 가만히 고개를 끄덕인다. 피셔도 따라서 고개를 끄덕였다.   



End file.
